Do You Love Me? A Marik Ishtar Story hiatus
by babygrl89
Summary: Queen Serenity has another daughter named, Anastasia. Because of her powers though, Ana must be kept away from the kingdom for her own safety. But what happens when the princess is sent away to stay in Domino and she has a run-in with a familiar Egyptian.
1. Intro

**INTRO**

This is the introduction to Do You Love Me? It's gonna be based on Sailor Moon and Yu-gi-oh (I thought it would be interesting) First of all, Princess Anastasia Shields or Ana, for short, is our main character. She have long black hair like her father, but of course wear it like her mother's. Of course she has a big sister who is 6yrs older than her and her name is Princess Serenity but everyone calls her Rini. All together, they are known as the Royal family of the Earth.

Ok, now a little more detail on our main character. If you are a sailor moon fan you know that Rini has this weird amount of energy that can destroy a city. Well, Ana's are the same way except that it can destroy an entire planet. (Wow thats powerful!)  
>As usual for the royal family, Ana has some people from the dark side who have been after her since she was only 2. To protect her and the people of Crystal Tokyo, the King and Queen have been having her stay with different family members across Japan in hopes they wont find you. (I think they've had enough of that with Rini). Ok that is all you're gonna need to know...i think. The story begins when she's eight and on vacation with her family in...egypt *hint hint*<p> 


	2. Lost & Found

**This is the only disclaimer I'm doing for the entire story!**

**_I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ORIGINAL YUGIOH OR SAILOR MOON CHARACTERS. BUT I DO OWN ANASTASIA aka ANA, AND ANY OTHER FUTURE OCs THAT WILL POP UP LATER IN THE STORY. _**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

**CH. 1: LOST AND FOUND**

"Mommy, I'm tired. Can we go back to the hotel with daddy and Rini?" she said since the sun was blazing. The little white sun dress and hat she had on wasn't helping much either. "In a few minutes sweetie, I'm just looking for something as a souvenir." Her mother said sweetly. Ana was really starting to get impatient and seeing that it might take a while, she decided to play with her Luna ball.

While she ran around with her favorite toy, a strong gust of wind came out of no where and blew her littly white hat off. She started to chase after it, running right out of her mother's sight.

The gust blew Ana's hat nearly to the other side of the city before catching it. "Finally, caught you. Thought you'd get away from me" She said rather smugly as she put the hat back on. She turned around and seen that her mother was no where to be seen and neither where the vendors. "MOMMY?" she asked a bit frightened while walking in the direction she came.

She didn't make it far before she tripped into the sand, and started crying. "Where are you mommy?"

Scared and feeling alone, she tried to hold in her emotions for fear of unleashing the energy within her. Just when she thought she wouldn't be able to hold it in anymore, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong little girl?" A boy who looked about 5 years older than you, asked. "I lost *sniff* my mommy and I don't know *sniff* where I am" she said with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Hey, don't cry. Me and my sister can help you find your mom." She looked into his violet eyes as he held out his hand and helped her up. He gave her a smile

"My name is Marik Ishtar whats yours?" she returned a smile and wiping the rest of her tears off her face. "I'm Princess Anastasia, but everyone calls me Ana." Marik was shocked that she was the youngest daughter of the king and queen of Earth. He shrugged it off and introduced her to his sister, Ishizu, who looked like she was about 16.

"So where did you last see your mother?" Ishizu asked. She looked around and thought for a second, "She is on the other side of town... but it's been a while since I've seen her." she started to cry again.

"Don't worry your highness, we'll find her. Besides you're much to pretty to be crying" Marik said wiping away the falling tears. His words not only made her feel better, but they made her face feel hot as well

"We better get going" Ishizu said worried that if she doesn't find your mom soon that they will get in trouble w/ their father. The 3 of them started walking towards the vendors and her family.

The sun was beating down on her and she was starting to get dizzy. Ana almost passed out but Marik caught her just in time. "Princess are you ok?" He asked looking very worried.

"It's the sun, I feel like it's right on my back" she was practically breathless. "Why don't you get on my back and I'll carry you the rest of the way" Marik asked looking extremely worried. "Um...ok." she said and got on his back as they continued.

"Marik, um.. I just wanted to, um, tell you that you have very pretty eyes." she said with as blush appeared across her face. Marik was blushing too, but before he could respond, you all heard someone call her name.

"ANA! there you are I've been looking all over for you" it was Rini. She jumped off Marik's back and ran into her sister's arms. "Oh, Rini I thought I'd never see you again!" she said tears of joy streaming down your face. "Mom, Dad, I found her." Rini shouted to where their parents were.

"My baby, oh my poor little girl, I thought the enemy had got a hold of you" her mom was squeezing her to death. "Mommy, I..can't..breath." she said hardly speaking. She let her go and apologized.

Then Ana was swept off her feet by her father. "There's daddy's girl. Where did you disappear to?"

Ana told her mom, dad, and sister what happened, when she came to Marik and Ishizu, she stopped and turned around to see them still standing there.

Her parents thanked them for helping their little girl and told them that if they were to need anything to just ask. They bowed to her parents respectfully and said, "it was our pleasure to help such a sweet young lady."

They turned and started to head home "Marik, wait." And shouted for them and jumped out of her dad's arms and ran to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you so much, I really hope we see each other again." she said with a sweet smile. "Your welcome princess and I hope we meet again too." He kissed her hand and headed off.

She ran back into her father's arms as they all headed back to the suit they were staying in to pack up your clothes and head back home. "I see you found yourself a distant boyfriend" Rini teased. Ana gave her a glare. "Stop teasing your sister Rini, I believe she's had a hard enough day" Their dad chastised her and Ana stuck her tongue out at her which she, of course, returned.

On their way home, she fell asleep in her father's arms while thinking 'I hope me and Marik do get to see each other real soon.'

**Well, there's the first chapter. Please R&R and I promise the next chapter will be up soon.**


	3. Moved up

**Ch. 3: Moved up**

It had been four years since her run in with Marik, and she never forgot him. She thought about him everyday wondering if the two would meet again.

***slam!*** Her thoughts were interrupted by her teacher who had slammed a ruler on her desk. "Ms. Anastasia, just because you are a princess doesn't mean you can daydream through my class!" her math teacher, Mr. Webster, was always on her case. She thought it was because he was jealous of her title considering he's always bring up how _'the royal family thinks they can get whatever they want._'

The bell rung and it was lunch time. She gathered her books and dashed out the room to her locker. When she got there, a note was in her locker. It was from the principal.

_'Come to my office after school'_

She let out a huge sigh because she knew she didn't do anything, she never did anything considering she always kept to herself. A 12 year old eighth grade princess really can't do much, especially as an outkast. When she was in 1st grade and 3rd she was always finishing her tests before everyone else. Even if it was a new school and she haven't been there for the lessons.

"Maybe mom and dad are finally bringing me home?" she said to yourself. She knew that wasn't it, but it was never wrong to think about it.

***Afterschool***

She went to the principal's office after her last class. "Why hello your highness, what brings you here today?" The assistant, Mrs. Porter was always excited to see her and was probably the nicest adult in the whole school.

"Hi, Mrs. Porter. I believe Mr. Ichigo wanted to see me." She explained to her flashing her the note. "Of course dear go right ahead" She gave her a courtesy smile and walked in the principal's office.

"Well, its nice to see you Ms. Shields, take a seat." she sat in front of him, a bit edgy. "Now, there's nothing to be nervous about, you have done nothing wrong. You know you are one of my best students" Mr. Ichigo said with a small chuckle. Ana let out a sigh of relief, "thank you sir".

"I have noticed that you have been passing your classes with flying colors and I normally suggest you go to the honor courses but you are already there. So, I want to make a suggestion, you could stay here at the Jr. High or you could go to Domino High. It could be a little more challen..." Ana cut him off before he could finish.

"I'd love to" she said with a big smile on her face. "Well that settles it you can start next week." After thanking him a million times she ran out the school.

She rushed home to tell her cousin, whom she has been staying with for the past year, Yugi. She was so happy she couldve done cartwheels the whole way. No one really liked her at the Jr. High, but she had plenty of friends that went to the high school. So, now she won't be so lonely anymore. Her friends Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Bakura were all in for a big surprise when she got home to give them the great news.

**Well, that's the end of that chapter. I had to do a cliffy. R&R!**


	4. Infatuation

**OK I DO KNOW THAT THINGS ARE MOVING A LITTLE SLOW BUT I HAVE OTHER CHARACTERS TO INTRODUCE AND I WANT TO GET ANA'S PERSONALITY IN THERE BEFORE I REALLY GET STARTED SO BARE WITH ME.**

**Ch. 4: Infatuation**

"Yugi, Grandpa Moto, I'm home and I have the best news!" she said kind of breathless. "What is it Ana?" Joey asked. "The principal moved me to the 9th grade, I'll be a freshman and I'll be going to school with you guys!" she was practically jumping up and down. "That's great, Ana, when do you start?" Yugi asked.

"Next week, Monday." she was really excited considering Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan, and Bakura were her only friends. "Man, Ana, isn't this like your 3rd time getting moved up? How did you get so smart?" Joey asked with a big pat to her back.

"I don't know, genetics I guess." (BG: from all sailor moon fans out there: it isn't from here mother we can say that ^_- ).

"Do you know what classes you'll be taking yet?" Bakura sweetly asked her. She only shook her head, "no, I don't register until that morning. Well, I'm going to call my mom and dad and tell them the good news and then get some homework done."

Joey let out a snicker along with Tristan. "Like you really need to do your homework. You wont even be there to turn it in" He said with a wink. "She's not lazy like you Joey, why do you think she's coming to the High school?" Tea said after smacking Joey across the head. Ana giggled and shook her head and headed to her room.

Her talking gaurdian cat, JiJi (let's say Luna and Artemis had another kitten), was sleeping on her bed, so she just left him alone. She tried to call your parents but no one picked up, so she just left a message. With her parents fighting to protect you and the kingdom all the time, Ana can't talk to them very often. _'I wish I could control my powers so I could fight my own battles and even train to become a scout'_ she thought with a heavy sigh.

Her cell rang and you picked it up. It was her favorite cousin and best friend, Charity who is 17.

"Charity its been soo long. So what's up?" she said. "Girl, I have the best new for you, I'm finally moving back to Japan." she said with excitement. "Thats great, now we will go to school together." she responded nonchalantly

"What do you mean...did you get moved up agian?" she said like she wasn't surprised. "you know how I am, always staying on top." Ana said very uncaring

"you know, you sound just like Seto." Charity giggled. "Don't ever compair me to that cold hearted bastard." Ana said very coldly. She hated being compaired to other people especially people who act cold to those that have done nothing to them.

"Well, sorryI forgot how much you didn't like him since...well, you know." Charity said sounding sad because of the reminder of what he did (BG: more on that some other time)

"oh, come on Charity don't be sad, I shouldn't have gone off on you like that." Ana said very sincere

"no it was my fault I shouldn't have brought it up. So, are you still hoping to run into that Marik kid again?" Ana blushed a little.

"Well, I have been thinking of him alot more than usual lately" She felt her heat beating against herr chest.

"Oh, sounds like little miss princess has a crush, and on a guy she hasn't seen in years." Ana laughed at Charity. Although, it has been such a long time since her little "rescue", the very thought of her being infatuated with a boy she barely knew was pretty halarious. The two teased each other and caught up for about the next 20mins. "Ana, dinners ready," Grandpa Moto yelled for her to come and eat. "I have to go, uh, when will you get here?"

"Sometime next week." she said cheerfully.

**Ok that's it for now. R&R please. Even if you hate my story the feedback is appreciated.**


	5. high school

**Ch. 5: First day of High School**

**it is Monday of next week and it's your first day at Domino High.**

*Beep Beep Bee*... Ana's alarm clock went off and she immediately jumped out of bed. She did her morning routine and dashed down the stairs. She gobbled down her breakfast in a hurry to get to the school, but she decided to wait on Yugi, since he knew where to go.

"Hurry up Yugi, I don't want to be late for my first day!" she was practically pushing him out the door. "Bye Grandpa" she yelled as she dragged Yugi outside.

Tea, Joey, and Bakura, saw her dragging him and started to laugh. Everyone walked together. As she crossed the road ahead of everyone, to get to the school a black limo almost ran Ana over coming, to a stop just an inch from her legs. She was very short tempered and started chewing out the driver

"Hey you idiot, where did you get your license at? A blind man can drive better than you!" she stopped when somone stepped out. It was Kiaba.

"Why you arrogant, two-faced, S.O.B, your driver almost hit us. You need to get a better driver!" Ana never really did like him since he broke Charity's heart.

"Maybe you should watch were you're going, Princess." he said coldly. "I'm not scared of you, buddy. Don't let my background fool you, I'm not your average princess" He just rolled his eyes and walked away. "You could at least say you're sorry!" She made faces behind his back and headed inside with the gang.

They all walked with her to the office to get her schedule. Once everything was settled, she looked over her schedule with the gang and seen she had Honors English, but it was a junior class

_'how that happen? I don't even like speaking it when I go to America, it's so complicated'_ she thought. Turns out you had it with Tea.

When she walked in, the whole class fell silent and she could hear everyone whisper "Is that Princess Anastasia?" Her teacher, Mrs. Ohara, introduced her to the class,

"Class, this is Ms. Anastasia Shields, she was transferred here from the Jr. High. She is a freshman now. You must be very bright in English to be in a Honors Junior Class." "Uh..yeah, well it's kind of a custom for my family to be fluent in every language" she said shyly.

"Do you want to tell the class about yourself, your highness?" she asked Ana with a smile. "No, I think you covered it and you don't have to be so formal with me. I'm just another student" she said with a bright smile

"Ok then, why don't we put you in front of...Mr. Kiaba" she pointed._ 'oh, you have got to be kidding me'_ she thought. She slowly made her way to her seat while glaring daggers into Kaiba's brain.

***30 mins later***

The door opened and in came a girl with long dark brown hair and hazel eyes, and since she was mixed (Japenese/Black) she had tanned skin. It was Charity. Kaiba gasped, since it has been a while since they've seen each other and thanks to puberty, she had a full figure and plumb lips.

"Class, we have another new student, this is Charity Avon. She is from America. Why don't we seat you beside Ms. Shields." she pointed next to Ana. "Sweet," she said with a bit of bubbliness, "oh and the principal said you have a phone call."

"Thank you, class I'll be back, continue working and when you get done you can talk quietly." She left the room and Charity ran up to Ana. They gave each other a big hug and then took their seats. Tea came over after awhile and introduced herself to Charity."Hi, I'm Ana's cousin Charity. You must be Tea, I've heard a lot about you and the rest of your gang" She said with a smile. Tea only nodded and smiled back.

"How sweet is it that we have a class together, you freaking nerd" Charity nearly squealed while teasing Ana. It had been a while and the teacher hadn't came back. So, everyone had crowded around Ana and started asking questions about her and her family.

How long are you going to be here?"

"I heard your mother is nearly 3000 years old, is that true?"

"Can you show us your powers"

She was beginning to get over-whelmed with all the questions, lukily she had Charity there to save her.

"Ok people back it up, nobody asks the princess any more questions, now back up!"

Kiaba was watching Charity the whole time and Ana noticed. "Don't look now, but a certain somebody is totally checking you out. Go talk to hime since you still like him." Ana said with a smirk

Charity only blushed. "I don't know if I can what if he doesn't like me anymore," she said.

"Charity, when has a guy ever stared at a girl for no reason. He's giving you hints that he still has the hots for you, now go talk to him." she hesitated for a second but then she said "ok, I'll go talk to him."

**ok that's it for this chapter. Please R&R**


	6. we meet again

**OK GUYS I'D JUST LIKE TO NOTE THAT THE CHAPTERS BEFORE THIS ONE HAVE BEEN REVISED! I DECIDED THAT I DIDNT LIKE THE 2ND PERSON POV SO I CHANGED IT TO 3RD. I ALSO FIXED IT UP A BIT AS WELL, MIND YOU I WROTE THIS STORY WHEN I WAS 15 (I'M 22 NOW) AND I DIDNT REALIZE HOW MUCH BETTER THIS COULD'VE BEEN! PLUS I'M COPYING AND PASTING THIS FROM QUIZILLA, WHICH IS WHERE I ORIGINALLY POSTED THIS STORY. WELL, ENJOY!**

**Ch. 6: We Meet Again**

"Go on Charity" she said since she was just sitting there. "I can't, m..my legs wont move" she shook her head. Ana only shook her head.

"You are hopeless Char"

The bell rang and the teacher still had not come back. She went on to her other classes which were regular freshman classes; Art, Algebra I, Gym, World Geography, and Technology. All more boring than the last.

***Afterschool* **

Ana's last class was just over and she was heading to your locker when someone grabbed her arm.

It was Kiaba.

"Ana, I need to ask you something," he said as nicely as he could. (BG: is that possible?)

"Ok, but make it quick."

"Do you know if Charity has plans this weekend?" She looked at him with wide, confused eyes

"No, I believe not," he just walked away without another word 'how rude, I don't even know why she likes him'

She went to her locker, grabbed her other books and homework, and went outside. "Hey, Ana, over here!"

Charity was with Yugi and the gang. Tea had already introduced her to everyone. "Ana, do you want to come over for awhile, I'm sure mom would love to see you again" "I'd love too! Yugi, tell Grandpa that I'm over her house, ok?"

Yugi nodded and you all went your separate ways.

Once at Charity's, Ana told her about her little run in with Kiaba.

"I wonder what he could've wanted. You don't think he wants to get back together do you?" Charity asked in aspiration. Ana only shrugged.

It was getting late so you decided to head home before it got too dark. As Ana was walking home, she noticed it started to get darker faster than she thought it would. So, she decided she'd take a short cut through an alley.

"Please don't let anybody come out from the shadows" she whispered to herself.

As she exited the alley, she came across an old warehouse, "hey, I didn't know this was here." She said to herself once again. Then and a noise come from inside. It sounded like someone laughing, maniacally. Being the curious person Ana is, she decided to check it out. She walked up to the door and opened it without even knocking.

"Hello? Anyone in here?" she shouted as she looked around, but no one answered. She turned around to leave, only to come face to face with a guy in a dark purple hooded cloak, with an eye symbol on the front.

"Hello there little girl, have you lost your way" said the man with a twisted smirk to his face. Ana tried to scream, but nothing came out. The only thing that came to her mind was to run, and that is exactly what she tried to do. But the man grabbed her and put his hand around her mouth so she couldn't scream. She started thrashing about, kicking her legs around,

'Oh no, what's he going to do to me?' she thought as tears streamed down your face, then something happened. A glow started to emitted from her head as her powers started to surface form the mixed emotions of fear and frustration. That sent the guy flying into some empty crates. That was more than enough of a cue to run. As she ran out the door and around the corner she ran into someone "I'm so..." you stopped when you saw two very familiar violet eyes. "..Sorry."

**Ok so now the story shall finally get fully started. Sorry for the delay! R&R**


	7. the secret

**OK GUYS HE'S FINALLY ARRIVED! NOW THE STORY CAN REALLY FALL INTO PLACE!**

**Ch. 7: The Secret**

"I'm really...sorry," she saw two very familiar violet eyes.

"No it was my fault, I heard a loud crashing noise. Was it you?" the owner of the violet eyes asked. "Yes it was, but I'm ok, now. Um, my name's Anastasia, but everyone calls me Ana. I'm sorry but you look so familiar to me" the boy smiled, he look about 16, he was very cute,

"Well I should, it's me, Marik." Ana went into total shock. "Oh my goodness, Marik! I can't believe you remember me!" she hugged him around his neck.

"Well how could I forget such a beautiful face?" Ana blushed but smiled to try to hide it.

The man in the hooded cloak came around the corner at that moment, "There you are you little..Oh, Master Marik?"

Marik put Ana behind him for extra safety. _'Wait did he just call him "Master Marik_' she thought. While she pondered this she heard a scream of agonizing pain. "Please Master, I was only watching for intruders like you said!" the guy collapsed on the ground.

"Marik, what did you do to him?" she asked a little confused. "I thought I'd teach him how to treat a lady." He said with a smirk

"ooohhh" she looked down and saw a golden rod in his hand. "hey, that's a millennium item!" Marik looked at her surprised. "You know about the millennium items?"

"Definitely, my cousin, Yugi, has one. I think it's the millennium puzzle." '_No way! She's related to the holder of the pharohs power?'_ Marik thought. _'Since she knows who I am and she's related to the Pharoh's keeper I can't take a chance to reveal myself, unless..no I couldn't ask her of such a thing. Her parents would have my life for it'_

Ana could tell he was deep in thought and waved her hand in front of his face. "Hello? Earth to Marik, what's on your mind?" he snapped out of it.

"huh? oh, nothing really. Listen, how big of a secret can you keep?" Marik asked with his cutest puppy dog face, and his eyes were making it even more cute.

"of course I can" She said drawn into his eyes. "I'm out to get Yugi, and I want to take away his puzzle so I can have the pharaoh's power." You could hear a change in his voice.

"Pharoh's power? Out to get Yugi?" she said trying to understand what she heard. Marik told her everything about the pharaoh, his power, and why he wants it. At first, she was pretty mad, especially when he said he needed her to keep it a secret and not tell anyone, especially Yugi.

"How could you ask me to keep something like this a secret? I mean I just seen what you did to that guy with that thing." She started to pace back and forth

"How do I know you won't try to use it to hurt..." Marik grabbed her by your arms to hold her still, causing her to stop midsentence and making her look at him. She looked into his eyes. Next thing she knew, their lips met. She was shocked at this sudden come on.

Her only instinct was to kiss him back. After a few minutes, they broke the kiss still in a daze. It was her first kiss and, boy did she want to practice.

"You know, you're really cute when you're angry" ythis caused her to blush and he smirked. She turned around so her back was against his firm chest. He wrapped his strong arms around her waist.

"Please, Ana, you can't say anything." She turned back around so she could look at him.

"I guess I do owe you my life for helping me out in Egypt. Ok, I..I promise" she was still baffled by the kiss. "I promise, ONLY if you promise that you won't hurt anybody" he backed away from her "Who me?" he said with his hands pointing at himself.

"Marik?"

"Ok, I promise," he said seriously before taking Ana back into his arms. The two kissed on it before he walked her home.


	8. Hiatus

So I've come to the realization that I hate this story. I wrote it back when I was 14yrs old and 8yrs later I've lost the motivation to continue this story. But fear not to all my fans, I still want to keep the concept of the sailor moon/yugioh crossover and I love my OC Anastasia but i want to change her personality a bit, so I've came up with another story idea that is completely different from this one. It will still feature Marik and I'll probably keep Rini involved but not as much. Charity will also still be in it and I've even decided to make a story featuring Charity and Seto Kaiba's relationship (probably a completely different story as well). Well, I've already started writing it and am hoping to have it up sometime next week. I will take the first chapter of this story and make it the first in the next because I just love how they met and I think it's so cute and innocent. Well, I hope I haven't lost too many fans to this poor excuse of a story. If I have a plan on winning you all back!


End file.
